


may i (lay you down)

by lovecamedown



Series: finnrey drabbles & ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finnrey fridays, Touch-Starved Finn, Touch-Starved Rey, finnreyfridays, touch starved kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: Finn is always touching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday! Have some Finnrey fluff. :)  
> (Title is from "May I" by Trading Yesterday, one of my fav Finnrey songs. Shoutout to my lovely music anon on Tumblr for blessing me with this! <3)

Finn is so tactile.

He surprised Rey, at first, with just how much he loved contact; how he was always touching her in some way. Even before they first kissed, he would take her hand and lace their fingers together; quiet and tense moments alike.

He would brush his hand along the small of her back as he passed her; hold it there when they stood still. His hugs always lasted longer than anyone else's, and they were always so much better; so much warmer, softer, more comforting.

And now that they're together, Finn is never not touching her.

 

He holds her as they lay in bed like she's the most important thing in the entire galaxy, and he's trying to keep her safe.

His arms wrap around her from behind and he tucks her head under his chin after tenderly kissing the top of it. Rey relaxes back in to him and laces their fingers together on her waist, feeling his breath brush down against her face.

"I love you, Rey," he whispers, holding her tight and warm against him.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

He hums contentedly, nuzzling his nose against her hair, making her feel warm and loved and safe.

"Goodnight." She whispers.

"Goodnight, my love." And he doesn't let her go all night. And Rey doesn't mind one bit.

 

When they're sitting together on any kind of seat that allows them to sit close, he doesn't just _sit close_. He _snuggles_ her.

He wraps his arm around her waist and pushes his nose up against her neck, leaving a soft, chaste kiss against her skin. Rey will wrap her arms around him, resting her head on top of his, tracing little patterns in to his arm with her finger.

"You're so warm," he murmurs, and Rey feels it against her neck. "So comfortable. And you smell like you."

Rey chuckles. Presses a kiss to his head. "I should hope so."

He hums in laughter and snuggles even closer, and even when Poe walks in to the lounge with Jess and Snap following close behind, and they all smirk at Finn and Rey, Finn doesn't move.

At first, Rey had been shy about any kind of physical contact in public, but being with Finn kind of made her accustomed to it. Of course, if Rey ever expressed discomfort about being like this in public, she knows he would stop. But it just feels too right to stop and, well, Rey quickly got used to this amount of physical affection from him, and wouldn't have it any other way.

 

When they're sitting eating in the mess, at a table with all their friends surrounding them and laughing together, Finn has his hand on her thigh or his arm around her.

He'll smooth his thumb against her skin or the fabric of her clothes, and Rey feels a warm little flutter in her chest. Just little touches like this mean the world to her, really. Because it shows just how much he loves her. How much he needs her.

Sometimes, he hooks their legs together under the table and Rey will smile to herself.

 

During meetings, especially when it's one filled with bad or negative news, Finn doesn't let go of her hand. Even when they have to do things like type on their datapads, he doesn't let go, and Rey doesn't want him to. He smoothes over the top of her hand with his thumb, and Rey squeezes reassuringly every few minutes.

He's here. That's what he's trying to tell her. And she's here for him. They're here for each other. That's what this little touch means.

 

Finn loves to play with Rey's hair.

Whether he's brushing it for her, washing it for her when they share a bath or shower, or even just as they lie in bed together; he likes nothing more than to run his hands through her locks, and he always smiles when she smiles. When she closes her eyes and leans in to his touch.

On mornings, when he comes in from the 'fresher to find Rey sitting at the desk ready to put her hair up for the day, he'll always head straight over and offer to do it for her.

He starts by brushing through it with her comb, gently, holding the roots so it doesn't pull on her scalp. He lets the freshly combed strands of hair run through his fingers a few times, and Rey smiles at his reflection in the mirror. He's just wearing a towel around his waist, having not yet gotten dressed, and there are still a few drops of water lining his shoulders. Rey wants to kiss them away.

Then he'll grab a hair tie and pull up the first section of hair to tie in to a bun. It didn't take him long to learn how to do this; he's so clever and a very fast learner, and it never ceases to amaze Rey. He works her hair carefully but firmly enough to have it put up properly and securely.

This means a lot to Rey; more than he probably knows. To have someone take care of her; to do these little things for her that she always had to do for herself as a child. It shows how much he cares for her; how much he wants her to be happy and safe and comfortable.

And when he tucks back the little strands of hair that instantly fall from her buns to frame her face, she turns to face him, and he strokes her cheeks with his hands.

"All done." He smiles, and Rey almost melts.

"Thank you." She kisses the inside of his wrist.

"Anytime," his lips meet her forehead. "You know how I love to play with your hair."

She giggles. "I know. And you know how much I love it when you do."

 

He plays with her hair in more intimate situations, too, of course. But it usually involves his hands staying in her hair and lightly scrunching it in to his fists as she straddles his hips or has her mouth on them. He just loves her hair, and he loves to touch it, and Rey is perfectly okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was writing so many little drabbles/ficlets that I decided to make a series for it, so do hit that subscribe button in the series if you feel like catching every lil pointless fic I write for these two! :')  
> I plan on writing the sequel to this, covering Rey's feelings and approach to touch, because I feel like they will handle being touch-starved for so long in different ways.  
> Please do leave kudos if you enjoyed, and a comment if you can :)  
> PS. Go follow my Twitter, if you don't already! I like to cry about star wars and finnrey and dance academy. and john boyega. obvs. @christiansreeds!  
> Love :* xxx


End file.
